Songs about Us
by chawpituta
Summary: Random songfic about Taehyung and Jungkook. (BL!Taekook/Vkook x BTS)


**Drunk on You (WINE)**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

Inspired by Suran's WINE.

* * *

Angin dingin menerpa kulitnya, Jungkook merutuki diri karena tidak menyiapkan proteksi dini. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, meraih botol soju dengan sedikit susah payah karena pandangannya mengabur. Menegak cepat isinya untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Jungkook sudah tiga-perempat mabuk. Dan itu belum cukup.

Matanya mengamati sekelilingnya, warung minum itu dipenuhi pasangan. Jungkook kembali merutuk, merasakan airmata menumpuk dipelupuk. Mengingat alasan mengapa ia nekad mabuk-mabukan seperti ini, Jungkook merasa menyedihkan. Ia _kangen_ tapi tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia _kangen_ tapi tidak tahu _harus apa._

Bahkan tidak menyadari wajahnya sudah basah, bibirnya mengeluarkan suara degukan yang menyayat hati. Pipinya merah, matanya berkaca, dadanya sesak dan kepalanya pusing. Rasanya Jungkook ingin teriak menangis. Tapi dia pria. Ada sisa-sisa martabat yang harus ia jaga.

Tangannya terulur meraih ponselnya, menekan sebuah nomor ponsel yang ia hafal luar kepala. Hampir menekan tombol panggil, sebelum kesadaran mengguncang dirinya. Masa bodoh dengan martabat, Jungkook menangis sesegukan sekarang. Merasa bodoh dan _kangen_ luar biasa. Bung, Jungkook kangen _mantan_.

Persetan dengan statusnya. Jungkook _kangen_.

Karena itu, kini ia mendengar nada sambung dari ponselnya. Menunggu dering itu berhenti dengan jantung berdetak cepat. Melompati beberapa degup ketika erangan menyapa telinganya. Suara erangan yang biasa ia dengar ketika bangun tidur, dan ketika sosok itu membawanya ke puncak duniawi. Suara familiar yang kini bersumpah serapah diujung sana.

" _Jungkook?_ " Tangis Jungkook pecah lagi. Oh Tuhan, betapa ia merindukan namanya disebut oleh pemilik suara itu.

"Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung!" Ia mendeguk manja, sirat lemah terdengar jelas. Taehyung menghela nafasnya sambil menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi.

" _Kenapa menelpon sepagi ini?"_ Ditengah tangisnya, Jungkook tersenyum perih.

"Kangen hyung." Getar menyesakkan memenuhi rongga sternum milik Taehyung, bersumpah ia dapat merasakan kepedihan disuara mantannya itu.

" _Kau bisa menelpon pada jam normal_." Jungkook menggeleng, kini merengek pada ponselnya.

"Tidak bisa telpon hyung. Aku malu." Mendengar itu, mau tidak mau membuat Taehyung terkekeh kecil. Punggungnya ia sandarkan ke kepala ranjang.

" _Terus kenapa telpon sekarang?_ "Alis si pemuda kelinci bertaut, tampak berpikir.

"Aku kangen hyung." Suara sengau dari lawan bicaranya semakin kentara, Taehyung yakin Jungkook tidak dalam keadaan sadar saat ini. Waswas, ia turun dari ranjang, menyambar jaketnya.

" _Kau dimana, Kook?_ " Terselip nada khawatir familiar disana, Jungkook tersenyum menyadarinya.

"Aku mau bernyanyi, hyung." Taehyung kembali menghela nafas kasar. Meraih kuncil mobil dan dompet dari nightstand miliknya. _Mantan_ nya memang tidak nyambung kalau sedang mabuk.

" _Aku jemput, ya?"_ Jungkook mengangguk pada udara. Kemudian berdeham sebentar.

"Hyung dengarkan aku ya?" Mengunci flat-nya, berlari kecil menuju lift. Taehyung menuju basement sekarang.

" _Jangan kemana-mana._ " Jungkook tak mengindahi perintah itu.

"Ajik itji mothago, aju dalkomhi maemdora, na kkuminjul moreugo star, hemaeigo isseo~"

 _Aku masih belum bisa melupakan, kemanisan yang tertinggal._

 _Aku tidak tahu apakah itu bintang dalam mimpi, aku bingung._

Taehyung keluar dari gedung apartemennya, suara nyanyian Jungkook memenuhi speaker mobil yang kini tersambung dengan ponsel Taehyung.

"Geunyang eojiroun gabwayo, jamideun geudaen amu maldo marayo."

 _Aku hanya sedikit pusing, jangan bilang kamu sudah tidur._

Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis, tangannya membelokkan setir kearah kiri. Mengingat rute menuju warung minum yang suka Jungkook datangi.

"Imi iksukhaejin uri miro sai.~"

 _Aku sudah akrab dengan hubungan kita yang seperti labirin_.

Suara Jungkook begitu ringan diujung sana, perasaan menggigit menyergapi hati Taehyung yang khawatir. Tiba-tiba ia juga merindu.

" _Jangan kemana-mana, Kook."_ Mengabaikan pesan itu, ia terus bernyanyi. Tak peduli pandangan pelanggan lain kini juga tertuju kepadanya.

"Chameul su eobso, have a feel so sweet. Eosaekhaetdeon uri cheot wine cheoreom."

 _Aku tidak tahan, pernah merasa begitu manis._

 _Seperti wine pertama kita yang canggung._

"Sseugo apeujiman, du nune gadeuk dama. Heureuneun daero nae bonaeljulge~."

 _Walaupun menyakitkan, tapi dengan kedua mataku._

 _Aku membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja._

Menelusuri jalan yang sepi, Taehyung tidak tahan untuk tidak menyambung. Paham maksud dari sang _mantan_ kekasih.

" _Nan neoege cwihae, i bame chwihae._ "

 _Aku mabuk akan dirimu, aku mabuk akan malam ini._

Cengiran manis menghias wajah Jungkook. _Ia ingat_ , pikirnya.

"Niga mojilke haettdeon geu gieok soge, geu chueoge hemae neol chatgo isseo."

 _Aku berkelana dalam kenanganmu. Aku teringat dan mencarimu_.

Menghentikan mobilnya, Taehyung turun dengan tergesa-gesa sambil berlari kecil menuju warung kecil itu. Matanya nyalang mencari Jungkook, menghela nafas lega begitu mendapati pemuda tembam itu tengah bersenandung sendiri diponselnya. Taehyung mematikan sambungan mereka.

"Geunyang hae-" Sambungan telfon terhenti. Jungkook tiba-tiba kesal setengah mati.

"YAAAK! Kim Taehyung kenapa..." Ia tak melanjutkan umpatannya. Memilih untuk terisak sedih sambil menelungkup dimejanya. Bahkan tak peduli ketika lengan hangat Taehyung tengah melingkari bahunya.

Yang lebih tua merogoh saku, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won kemudian ia letakkan diatas meja sebelum mengangkat tubuh Jungkook dalam dekapannya. Mendapati sosok itu masih terisak walaupun sudah berada digendongan Taehyung.

"Taehyung! P-padahal aku kangen..." Ia mendeguk lucu, Taehyung tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Meletakkan _mantan_ nya itu ke kursi disamping supir, memasangkan sabuknya. Taehyung masih berdiri didepan pintu Jungkook yang belum tertutup, berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Hei, Kook. Aku disini." Tangannya menepuk pipi gembul Jungkook dengan gemas. Sedikit banyak, Jungkook tersadar.

"Hyung?" Taehyung merespon dengan senyum, Jungkook tidak segan menarik Taehyung mendekat. Memeluknya erat, "aku kangen hyung!"

Tangannya melingkari punggung Jungkook, membawanya lebih dekat padanya. Sesekali mengecup pelipis Jungkook yang dingin. Mengusakkan hidungnya ke surai Jungkook yang berbau _blueberry_.

"Hyuuung! Aku tidak mau putus, hyung ayo balikan... aku akan berubah untuk hyung!" Jungkook melesakkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Taehyung, mencari wangi parfum Taehyung yang begitu ia rindukan. Sedangkan Taehyung terdiam sekarang. Sesaat lupa mengapa hubungan mereka harus mencapai akhir.

Mendapati keheningan yang merespon, Jungkook mengadahkan wajahnya melihat Taehyung yang juga menatap kearahnya dengan intens.

"Kalau hyung mau balikan, aku akan mencium hyung sekarang." Gumam Jungkook asal, membuat Taehyung tergelak keras. Tidak pernah dalam sejarah mabuknya Jungkook menjadi sekanak-kanak ini. Dan penemuan ini membuat Taehyung mau tak mau merasa dicubit hatinya.

Jungkooknya yang manis, Jungkooknya yang tampan, Jungkooknya yang manja. Jungkooknya yang jahil. Jungkooknya yang arogan. Jungkooknya yang keras kepala. Jungkooknya.

Ia masih ingin memiliki Jungkook. Masa bodoh dengan alasannya memutuskan hubungan mereka dulu, ia ingin memiliki Jungkooknya kembali.

"Kalau begitu cium aku."

Dan Jungkook mengecup bibirnya cepat. Berkali-kali. Begitu bocah dan menggemaskan hingga membuat Taehyung meneteskan air mata. Belum pernah merasa begitu ringan dalam 28 tahun hidupnya. Jungkook kembali mendekap Taehyung. Tak ingin kekasihnya yang lebih tua 8 tahun itu pergi.

"Kita sudah ciuman! Hyung itu pacarku lagi." Ucapnya dengan nada otoriter yang manja.

Taehyung tersenyum manis, jarinya mengusak surai Jungkook.

Ucapan Jungkook begitu mudah, terdengar tanpa beban. Dan ia suka mengetahui, bahwa kali ini, ucapan itu benar-benar semudah kedengarannya.

 **WINE - END**


End file.
